


Camboy

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cam Boy AU, Edging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Work, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Part I: Duck learns Indrid's secret. He pays him a 4 AM visit.Part II: Indrid teases Duck. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> MINORS DO NOT READ.
> 
> Hi friends! It's porn time once again.

It was only two weeks after the tree abomination when Indrid returned to Kepler. It seemed nothing catastrophic was on its way, and to be honest, he missed certain people in the little town. The Pine Guard were the first friends he’d made in years. And in particular, Duck Newton held his interest.

Which is why he called the ranger as soon as he got into town. Within a matter of hours, he found himself laughing on the man’s couch as Duck curiously flipped through one of Indrid’s sketchbooks. 

And so they continued to spend time together. Indrid found himself more enamoured with Duck each time he talked. The problem was that he wasn’t incredibly talented at flirting. 

As a camboy, Indrid could be sensual and sexual, of course he could. He made his living doing so. But flirting with strangers is low-stakes, and he could be as dirty as he wanted. Flirting with his crush, his shy and lovely crush, Duck Newton? It felt impossible. 

And when Indrid felt his heat coming on, he had to ask Duck to give him some space. He needed alone time for a few days, at least until the heat was gone, if not longer. He didn’t want to make any advancements on Duck when he was on horny overdrive and risk ruining everything. 

At least he could stream during his heat, so he wouldn’t be alone.

*

“I need some time alone.” Indrid avoided Duck’s eyes, looking down at his hands. “Just for a few days.” 

“Uh, sure,” Duck said, tilting his head. “You’re not- you’re okay, right? Like, y’seem a little unhappy right now, an’-” 

“-I’d hate to think it was somethin’ I did,” Indrid said in unison with him. He winced. “No, no, it’s nothing like that. I just… maybe it’s an introvert thing? I’ve been spending so much time with you recently, and I’ve really been enjoying it. But sometimes I need my alone time.” 

Confused, Duck nodded. He was an introvert, too, but he was happy when scheduling alone time, not downcast like Indrid seemed to be at that moment. “Well, lemme know when y’wanna hang out again, okay? I gotta head to the lodge for a Pine Guard meetin’, so I’d better get goin’, but call me if y’need anything.” 

“I will,” Indrid told him with a forced smile, and waved as he left the camper.

He sighed. He’d miss Duck while they were apart. Damned heat, making him have to isolate himself from his best friend. 

*

Duck missed Indrid.

It had only been twenty-four hours since they last spoke, but it was longer than they’d gone without speaking since he’d returned to Kepler a couple of months ago. He stretched and yawned. It was bedtime, and he wondered if he’d even be able to sleep without talking to Indrid first. It had become something of a habit to talk to him before bedtime. 

That night, he had a glorious dream.

Indrid was kneeled between his legs, looking up at him while he licked up the side of Duck’s strap. The things he did with his tongue were positively dirty. He even deepthroated it just to show off. 

Licking his lips, Indrid looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. “Shall I give you actual oral now, or is the view enough?” 

Duck’s pleading moan woke him up.

Cursing, Duck sat up and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t need horny dreams about his crush right now. He was worried about him! Not horny for him. Well, maybe he could be both. 

Pulling the blankets around him, he saw that it was only four in the morning. He still had plenty of time to sleep before work started. Unless… well, maybe he’d be less horny if he blew off some steam and watched some porn. He grabbed his laptop from his desk and plugged in the ethernet cable so he had internet access.

Pulling up his favorite porn site, he gasped. Was that…? Feeling his cheeks flame with a deep blush, Duck’s heart pounded as he saw that on the very front page of his favorite porn site was _Indrid_. He was streaming a cam show. 

Was it Indrid, or just a look-alike? Deeply curious, Duck clicked the show and it opened up across his laptop screen, chat and all. Yes, that was 100%, definitely Indrid. Duck put his hand over his mouth in shock and awe. His attractive crush was currently riding an impressively-sized dildo, sensually rolling his hips as he softly moaned. He looked so hot and blissful that Duck instantly wanted to fuck him.

Smiling at the camera, Indrid blinked a few times, looking surprised. “Welcome to the chat, _Power Ranger Duck_.” 

Startled, Duck remembered far too late that his screen name was not subtle whatsoever. And Indrid could just see with his future visions that Duck was watching, anyway. Hiding his face in his hands with shame, he groaned with embarrassment. Then he peeked between his fingers at Indrid, beautiful Indrid, still fucking himself on the dildo. 

“Your screen name is a bit of a mouthful. Would you mind it terribly if I just called you ‘Duck’?” His sharp grin was far too knowing. 

Hands shaking, Duck sent a shy “Duck is fine!” in the chat. He wondered briefly why he hadn’t closed the tab yet. Well, the damage was done anyway, right?

Then he noticed the viewer count. Although there were only a handful of people currently participating in the chat, _hundreds_ of people were watching his show. With a sharp inhale, Duck realized his crush was famous. A famous porn star. And Duck had been too oblivious to know this until now. 

*

Indrid couldn’t stop smiling. _Duck_ was watching. He moaned extra-sensually as he sank all the way to the very bottom of the hefty dildo for the first time that stream. It was almost too big for him. Almost. 

He could see the ranger in his bed. He looked something between deeply curious and mortified to be caught watching. But he was clearly interested.

With a giggle, Indrid formed a little plan to fluster Duck further. “What an interesting coincidence, Duck. I happen to know a man named Duck in real life.” He paused his talking as he hit a particularly good angle in fucking himself. “Oh, _yes_.” He bit his lip and swallowed. “God, I’d love to get railed by him.” 

Then a donation came in. “Tell us more!” 

Indrid smiled and sighed happily. “Duck is the most handsome and lovely person I’ve ever met. I must admit I have a little crush on him.” He winked at the camera. “I mean, everybody does. He’s attractive as hell.” 

He could see with his visions that Duck was whining and touching himself, obviously enjoying himself. “I’d fuck him in an instant if he only asked.” He grinned as he saw Duck whimper and arch his back. “Although, maybe he’d prefer to fuck _me_,” he said, sinking down to the very bottom of the dildo again with a desperate whine. “Fuck, that feels good.” 

With satisfaction, he saw that Duck had climaxed and was panting on his bed, still watching the stream. It made him feel close, too. He started riding the dildo faster with a soft groan, leaning his head back, and eagerly grabbed his cock, feeling the pleasure build rapidly. Thinking of how Duck came _watching him_, he cried out and came, his cum splattering across his belly and chest. 

He knew he had a kink for being watched. But having his crush watch him was a whole new experience. Indrid smiled happily at the camera and blew a kiss. “For all the handsome guys watching me,” he explained, winking again. 

*

After Indrid cleaned himself up he set to taking nice pictures for his twitter to use for later stream advertising. While he did this, he talked to the chat. 

Duck admired the slender curves of his body while he took the selfies, sighing in appreciation of his attractiveness. He was also impressed by the fact that he seemed to know each person individually, having a nickname for each member of the chat, talking to them like friends. 

He got up out of his bed, plans for sleeping forgotten. He pulled out his box of toys and grinned, trying to pick which strap to show Indrid. He finally decided to just show him all of them. Lining them up in a neat row beside the harness, he took a picture and DM’d it to Indrid on the porn site.

D: [image]  
D: you said you wanted to be railed?

He grinned as he saw Indrid’s reaction live on the stream. It was a pleased grin with a happy squeak. “Good news, friends,” he said, looking at the camera gleefully. “It appears my real-life crush Duck is the same as the chatroom Duck.” A gentle blush dusted his cheeks, and Duck felt his heart beating fast just seeing how cute that was. “I’m going to invite him over now. You guys interested in having a guest on the stream?” 

Several donations proclaiming “yes!” came through. “Alright, then,” Indrid laughed. “Let me just send the message.” Duck eagerly awaited what Indrid would send him next.

I: come on over <3  
D: gladly.

*

Duck arrived outside Indrid’s winnebago mere minutes later. He was wearing a nice button-down shirt with jeans that showed off his ass perfectly. He knocked on the door, a small bag in his hand - it had his harness, several straps, lube, and condoms. He was ready for whatever happened next. 

Indrid answered the door, looking delighted. “Oh, you look lovely,” he hummed. Taking Duck’s hand, he led him to the surprisingly-large bed with the camera set up. “Hi, stream. This is Duck.” 

Duck gave a shy wave with a grin. “‘M not exactly used to bein’ broadcasted, but I’ll try anythin’,” he said, sitting down next to Indrid. He noticed there was a towel on the sheets, another sign of what was to come. When Indrid leaned in for a kiss, he gently took his cheeks into his hands, pulling him in for a slow and sensual kiss. 

Panting, Indrid pulled back. “Turn sideways for the camera,” he commanded, smiling. “They need to see how good of a kisser you are.” Duck did so, his legs stretched out in front of him on the bed, and Indrid happily climbed onto his lap, kissing him again like he was ravenous for it. Duck’s measured pace of kissing was overwhelmed by Indrid’s rapidly growing need, his kisses firm and clumsy. When Duck bit Indrid’s lip, the seer gasped into his mouth in happy surprise. 

“Can I leave marks?” Duck asked, his hand traveling underneath Indrid’s shirt to feel his belly. At Indrid’s nod, he started tugging off his shirt, which Indrid helped him pull off. Then Duck immediately got to work kissing and nipping Indrid’s neck until he was moaning and grinding his hips on Duck’s needfully. When he bit down and started sucking on the sensitive skin, Indrid whimpered, and Duck thought it might have been the hottest noise he’d ever heard. 

After leaving several dark hickeys, Duck leaned back to survey his work proudly. “Yeah, the stream’ll be seein’ those for a while,” he said smugly. Indrid giggled and just leaned in for more kisses. 

“D’you wanna get fucked? Or d’you wanna fuck me? I’m pretty much open to whatever,” Duck said, rubbing Indrid’s sides with eager hands. They traveled lower to give Indrid’s ass an appreciative squeeze.

The sylph grinned at him. “Fuck me,” he said, damn near purring. “I want you to fuck me.” Chat seemed to agree. 

Duck reached down to the ground and pulled the bag onto the bed. “Which dick?” he asked, grabbing the harness. 

After a moment of deliberation, Indrid pulled out a medium-sized one with a vibrating function. “This one, definitely.” 

Duck unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off. “Ooh,” Indrid sighed, rubbing his hand over Duck’s belly. “You’re hotter than I imagined.” 

“Nice t’know you been imaginin’ me,” Duck told him smugly. 

“Of course I have,” Indrid hummed. “I think everyone around town does. You’re _hot_, Duck.” 

He couldn’t stop the blush that appeared on his cheeks as he cast off his shirt. “Thanks.” He tugged off his pants and boxers, as well, so they were both now completely naked. “How d’you want me?” 

“It’s our first time together. Let’s make it romantic,” Indrid giggled. “Missionary, please.” 

Duck laughed. “Yeah, our first time with hundreds of people watchin’. Super romantic.” He leaned in to nip Indrid’s lip. “I wanted to fuck you for a good while now, an’ the whole time, all I had to do was ask if I could peg you on a live broadcast?” 

Indrid laughed and got on his back while Duck put on the strap-on. “Shut up and fuck me,” he snickered. 

“Yes, sir,” Duck told him, putting lube on the strap. With Indrid’s legs spread so wide, he could literally see how opened up Indrid was from all of his playing earlier. “That’s a damn good sight,” he sighed, smiling. He pushed his strap in slowly before turning on the vibrations, and Indrid moaned appreciatively. 

At first he did slow, long thrusts, but Indrid impatiently fucked himself up against him, pulling him closer with his legs. Duck chuckled and kissed Indrid’s neck. “Is a darlin’ impatient?” 

“A darling is most definitely in need of a proper fucking,” Indrid panted. 

He groaned as Duck gave a particularly hard and deep thrust. “Then you’ll get one,” Duck promised, setting a brutal pace. Indrid whined and gasped, grasping at the bedsheets needfully. “Look at you. Falling to pieces already.” Indrid only moaned. “You’re fuckin’ _delicious_.” 

After a couple of minutes, Indrid was trembling. He reached between them and started jerking off, precum dribbling down the side of his cock. Duck grabbed his chin and forced his face to look at the camera. When he came, it was with a soft sob, tears of pleasure mingling with his quiet moans.

Duck kept moving his hips, slow and deep in Indrid. He leaned down to kiss away Indrid’s tears. “I got you,” he murmured. Indrid nodded, nuzzling his cheek like Duck was the only person he wanted in the world. 

*

“You need a break,” Duck said as Indrid cleaned himself up. 

“Breaks are for cowards,” Indrid said, grinning. “I’m fine, sweetheart.”

“But you’ve been goin’ for however long since before I got here,” Duck argued. “How the fuck are you still horny?” 

Indrid shrugged with one shoulder. Duck’s chest grew warm at how cute he was. “Just am. Hey, have you ever used a gag?” 

Duck nodded. “Prefer to use it on you instead of me, though.” 

Indrid grinned, grabbing a clear bin off the floor and showing Duck its contents. It was a large container of sex toys of various kinds. He rummaged for a moment before pulling out a ball gag. “You can use this on me.” 

Duck helped him put it on before reaching for his bag again. “Guess you’re gonna have to do charades from now on,” he teased. “Which strap y’want?” Indrid pointed toward a bigger one than before, and Duck put it in his harness. “Get on your knees, babe. Yeah, like that.” He used his thumbs to spread Indrid’s cheeks apart further, and he moaned quietly around the gag. “You’re so fuckin’ hot, Indrid.” Then he slowly pushed the lubed-up toy into Indrid’s ass. He groaned, pushing back against Duck’s hips to get the strap deeper inside. 

“Chat says you look good like this,” Duck said conversationally, rolling his hips forward. “Gagged an’ just beggin’ to be fucked. I agree, ‘s a good look on you.” Indrid whined softly, arching his back. “Guess you like sweet talk, then?” Duck asked with a smirk. “Sorry, forgot you couldn’t answer.” He thrust particularly hard and Indrid yelped around the gag. “You’re doin’ so good, darlin’.” 

Looking at the chat, Duck grinned. “Acorn100 says you’re a slut for fucking your crush for the first time on camera.” Indrid groaned around the gag, rolling his hips. “You like being called a slut, hmm? ‘S it make you feel all dirty an’ excited?” 

Indrid nodded. Duck trailed a finger down his spine and he shivered. 

“‘S kinda hot that all these people want you, but only I get you. Guess you’re _my_ slut, then.” Indrid whined, his legs starting to tremble. Seeing that he was getting close, Duck started fucking him harder, grabbing him by the hips and slamming into him. With a whimpering cry, Indrid came, shooting cum down onto the towel beneath them.

Panting, Indrid got off the towel and tossed it in the dirty clothes hamper. Duck helped him take off the gag. “That was _very_ nice,” he said, kissing Duck’s cheek. “It’s my turn to ruin you, now, though.” The predatory look he gave Duck sent a thrill through him. “I have a rabbit vibrator I can use on you.” 

“That sounds real good,” Duck said, laying back and spreading apart his legs. He moaned softly when the vibrating toy was pushed into his cunt. “Fuck, Indrid. You’re so good.” 

“Oh, Duck,” Indrid said, his tone that of a purr. “_You’re_ so good. Look at you, so handsome for me.” Duck groaned and arched his back, the toy making thrills of pleasure go through him. He felt Indrid’s lips press kisses to his belly. “So soft and lovely.” He started thrusting the toy in and out of Duck at a brisk pace, making him moan. “Listen to how hot you sound. I love it.” 

“‘M getting close,” Duck warned him breathlessly. “B-but, I want your fingers…” 

Indrid pulled the toy out of Duck. He licked it sensually, and Duck groaned at the sight. “Then I’ll finger you.” He lubed up his fingers before pressing them into Duck. He rolled his hips happily as Indrid started to thrust his fingers in and out, sometimes curling them, sometimes not. “Can I eat you out?” 

Duck nodded emphatically. “Please,” he said softly. He moaned as he felt Indrid’s lips lightly trace his clit. “Fuck, Indrid.” Duck felt his legs start to tremble when Indrid sucked his clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it happily. “Y-you’re so good at this.” 

Indrid lifted his mouth off of Duck with a smirk. He pulled the microphone over to next to Duck’s cunt as he fingered him roughly, sending wet sounds through the air. “Listen to how wet he is,” he said, looking at the camera. Then his voice got lower. “Look at what I did to him.” Duck felt a needy shiver go down his spine hearing Indrid talk like that. When Indrid’s fingers started moving faster, he cried out with pleasure, arching his back and tightening around Indrid’s fingers, climaxing.

As he came down from his orgasm, Indrid started licking Duck’s cunt again, his tongue tracing circles around his clit in exaggerated movements for the camera. “Love how you shake when I fingerfuck you,” he sighed sweetly before licking firmly over his clit, making Duck whine with pleasure. He was still fingering him, fast and rough, and Duck could feel another climax building. “Chat says you’re hot as hell, and I agree. I’m so lucky to have you in my bed.” He slurped on Duck’s clit. “Lucky I get to do this.” 

“Indrid,” Duck gasped, trembling. 

“There you go, sweetheart,” Indrid praised. He lapped at Duck’s cunt, still moving his fingers quickly. “Bet you didn’t think you liked people watching you cum over and over on my fingers, hmm? But you like putting on a show, I can tell. You’ve caught on so quickly, sweet thing.” He sucked on Duck’s clit again for a few moments, rapidly swiping his tongue over it. Letting it out of his mouth, he said, “You’re a natural. They’re eating you up.” Then he grinned. “But I’m eating you out.” Then he dived back down, licking at Duck’s clit as if he just couldn’t get enough.

Duck whimpered, shaking as he came a second time. 

He breathed heavily as he sat up. He saw Indrid licking his lips with a smug grin. “You’re amazing,” he sighed. 

“Thanks,” Indrid replied, leaning in and giving him a deep, slow kiss. “You’re incredible, too.” 

“I don’t wanna be boring, but you’ve been streamin’ for hours and hours, and I think a break is in order.” 

Indrid opened his mouth to protest but yawned. “Fine, fine. But I’ll be streaming again tomorrow, so you won’t miss me too long,” he said to the camera, blowing a kiss. He waved goodbye as the chat said good night. 

“You’re gonna eat somethin’, then you’re gonna get some sleep,” Duck told Indrid firmly, standing up. He started putting his clothes back on. “I actually gotta get ready for work, but I’m takin’ care of you first.” 

“Aww,” Indrid cooed. He laid on his bed, stretching out luxuriously. 

Duck heated him up a hot pocket and handed him a glass of water. “I gotta get going, but first…” He leaned in and kissed Indrid warmly. “Can I stop by after work?”

“Yes, please,” Indrid said, grinning. “I might be streaming again, though.”


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “cam boy indrid having his dom (duck) edge him with a wand and its entirely up to duck and the chat if and when indrid gets to cum”

Indrid giggled as he pressed Send on the tweet. Watching the video again, he was satisfied with it. The morning light filtering through his blinds made him look angelic as he slowly slipped down his lacy thong with a flirtatious smirk. The caption? “For Duck.”

Duck, who was of course at work, should be seeing it in roughly thirteen minutes, according to Indrid’s future visions. 

Sure enough, he started getting DMs from his boyfriend on twitter. 

_D: you really did that just to fuck with me huh?  
I: I’m not quite sure what you mean, love.  
D: don’t cum til I get home  
I: I wouldn’t dream of it <3_

So Duck was feeling dominant today. He grinned, scrolling through his twitter feed and only paying half of his attention. He wondered what the ranger would do to him that afternoon. He was already half-hard watching visions of himself being edged within an inch of his life. 

*

When Duck arrived at Indrid’s winnebago that afternoon, his tripod was already set up, streaming to his ethernet-connected laptop. The show was ready to start. 

“How was your day?” Indrid asked innocently as Duck opened the door, with no preamble of knocking. His heart was starting to beat quicker. He’d already sent out a “starting in five minutes!” tweet with a kissy face emoji, and he knew that he might actually have to start the show early, judging by the hungry look in Duck’s eyes. 

“You know perfectly well how my day was,” Duck said with narrowed eyes, unbuttoning his shirt. “I couldn’t stop fuckin’ _thinkin’_ about you all damn day.”

Indrid grinned at him. “Can I start the show?” 

“If I can edge you,” Duck replied, now tugging off his pants. He was just in his boxers now. 

Indrid nodded as he started up the stream. He smiled and waved, looking at the chat as it got fuller. Duck sat beside him on the bed and instantly excited emojis filled the chat. Duck was an uncommon and treasured guest. 

“So somebody did somethin’ a li’l bit bad,” Duck said in his charming southern drawl. “That somebody is Indrid, and I already figured out what his punishment’s gonna be.” He nodded at the sylph. “Get your massage wand.” 

Even though he hadn’t been touched, Indrid was already hard from excitement. He hopped off the bed and returned after a moment of rummaging with the massage wand in hand, already plugged in. He handed it to Duck. 

“Now lean ‘gainst these pillows all cute-like, an’ let me have my way with you.” 

As Indrid leaned back, a soft blush rising to his cheeks, someone in the chat left a tip: “Hell yeah Duck, it’s good to see you back.” And then another person did the same: “give him hell!!!! ;)”

“It’s good t’be back,” Duck said with a smile, “an’ I sure plan to, man.” He put some lube on the wand and then turned it on to its lowest setting. “What do you say, darlin’?” 

“Please,” Indrid said cheerfully, adjusting his glasses as he did so. His mouth dropped open at the feeling of the wand rubbing up against his sensitive cock head. It sent a thrill down his spine. And when it slowly traveled down his shaft, he pushed his hips forward, wanting more where it felt best.

Duck tilted his head, amused. “Already gettin’ impatient, huh?” As he spoke, he put the vibrator up against the front of the head of Indrid’s dick.

Embarrassed, Indrid bit his lip. He whined softly as the toy’s speed increased. “Mnn!” It really did feel good. He felt little sparks of pleasure in his belly jump with each second the vibrator was touching him.

“Hey chat, d’you think I should let this cute guy get some satisfaction, or leave him hangin’?” Soon, the chat filled up with variations of “Tease him!” and Duck grinned. “Wise choice, friends.” He lifted the vibrator, and Indrid sighed, leaning back his head in disappointment. “Now don’t be so fuckin’ glum, Drid,” he said. Indrid yelped in surprise and pleasure as he gently rubbed the vibrating toy up on his balls. “You’re gonna be gettin’ a lot more pleasure, don’t you worry.” 

Indrid lifted his glasses up to his forehead so Duck could see his pleading eyes. “Oh, that’s a fuckin’ sight,” Duck said softly, cupping his cheek. “Y’all, check out how needy this bitch is.”

Indrid looked at the camera, feeling heat coil in his belly as he saw all the hearts quickly filling up the chat. If Duck appearing on the show was uncommon, then Indrid showing his eyes was definitely rare. It made him a little shy that everyone could see his shimmering red eyes, but everyone seemed to like it.

He groaned softly as the vibrator rubbed up against his sensitive cockhead again, and he pushed his hips forward eagerly.

Duck held the wand firmly to Indrid’s cock, pressing it against his belly as the seer panted, arching his back. “You’re so damn pretty,” he told him, leaning in to kiss his forehead. Indrid only moaned in response, his voice getting more desperate. “But I can’t let you cum yet.” And with that, he lifted the toy off of Indrid’s dick. “What’s your color, gorgeous?”

For a tiny moment, he almost considered saying ‘yellow’ or ‘red’ just so Duck would let him cum. But he knew that edging was fun and he’d get to climax in the end, so he whined, “Green!” Frustrated, the sylph bucked his hips. “Please,” he gasped. He could feel tears starting to gather in his eyes. 

“Ask the chat,” Duck said nonchalantly. 

Quickly, a tip came in that read, “Again! Edge him!”

“Oh, good,” the ranger said with a smirk, lightly rubbing the toy up and down Indrid’s shaft a couple of times. Then he let it rest on the head of his dick again, letting it ramp him up to a near-orgasmic state, panting and whining, before lifting it off. He repeated the cycle a couple of times, grinning as Indrid started to beg to be allowed to climax. 

“Please, Duck, please,” Indrid whimpered, arching his back. His cock was positively drooling with precum. “I- I need it, _please_, I’ll do anything-” 

“Oh, anything?” Duck asked, pressing the vibrator against his cock again, delighting in the resulting moan. “You’ll do anything for me, my sweet Indrid?” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted, rolling his hips as he savored the sensation of the vibrator, feeling it bring him dangerously close to climax. Just another moment, and…

And it was taken away. With a loud groan of frustration, Indrid glared at Duck. With a smile, the ranger just used his thumb to wipe away the tears that gathered at his eyelashes. “Then deal with being edged,” Duck taunted him. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can take it,” Indrid said, voice wavering. 

“Then ask the chat if you can cum,” Duck responded, looking at the camera. The chat flooded with mixed responses, some saying ‘yes’ and the others saying ‘no’ - but then a tip came in. It read, “Edge him one more time then let him cum!” and many people in the chat agreed.

Duck leaned down and kissed Indrid’s cheek. “You think you can handle one more?” he asked, voice gentle. Shakily, Indrid nodded.

So Duck let the vibrator rest right on the best spot, pressing his dribbling cock to his belly. Indrid’s mouth was open in silent pleasure as he trembled, tensing to try not to cum. It felt like pleasure was coursing through his whole body and he was just _this_ close to the bliss of climax. “Duck, Duck, I’m- I’m gonna-” and the toy was taken away. Indrid let out a soft, needy whine. 

“You’ve been so good for me,” Duck soothed, taking his hand and kissing its palm. “Do you want to cum, sweetheart?” 

“So bad,” Indrid gasped, looking at him pleadingly. He moaned in ecstasy as the wand pressed up on him one more time, and he felt his legs trembling as pleasure lit up within him like a wildfire. Whimpering, he started bucking up on the vibrator again, absolutely lost in the sensation. He barely felt Duck’s hand steady his glasses as he leaned his head back and whined desperately. 

“You can cum, baby,” Duck said warmly, and Indrid nodded, riding the wave of pleasure. He finally cried out, snapping his hips forward as he climaxed, stripe after stripe of white painting his bare belly and chest. 

Petting his hair, Duck hummed approvingly. “That’s a good boy,” he said softly, and Indrid gave him a blissed-out smile. “D’you want me to end the show?” He nodded. 

Turning to the camera, Duck gave them a cocky smirk. “Alright folks,” he said. “Showtime’s over. Thank you so much for watchin’ and maybe I’ll be seein’ you soon.” He waved and leaned forward, stopping the stream on the laptop. 

“That was successful,” he said with a smile, pulling off the head of the wand and standing up to put it in the sink. “You did real good, babe.”

Indrid only groaned in response. He had climaxed so hard he was barely conscious, and he was still panting as he came down from that high.

Duck cleaned him up with a wet wipe and laid out some comfy pajamas for him to change into. He also brought him some water. “Come on, darlin’,” he cooed. “Aftercare’s important.” 

“I wanna sleep,” Indrid whined half-heartedly, lazily putting his arm over his face, hiding his eyes. Duck could clearly see him smiling, though. 

“You can sleep _with cuddles_ if you put on some goddamn clothes,” Duck told him sternly, then laughed as Indrid sat up with a yawn. “God. I love you so much, Drid.”

“Love you, too,” the sylph mumbled, and did as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
